The present invention relates generally to a surgical support device for use in vascular surgical procedures. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflatable surgical support device.
The inventor of the subject matter of the present invention is aware of no prior attempts to support a graft within a vessel during a surgical procedure using a selectively inflatable support device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support device for a graft assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical support device that aids in the location of graft components during a surgical procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical support device that is capable of supporting a graft during a surgical procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical support device that is capable of supporting a graft during a surgical procedure to prevent damaging off-axis placement of the graft during a surgical procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical support device that can be used as an occlusion balloon which permits intermittent blood flood to the extremities during a surgical procedure.
The present invention is directed to a support device for use in a surgical procedure. The support device is capable of supporting a graft assembly within a vessel. The present invention, however, is not limited to the support of a graft assembly within a vessel; rather, it is contemplated by the inventor of the present invention that the support device may support numerous surgical components during various surgical procedures. The support device according to the present invention includes a support assembly for supporting a surgical component during a surgical procedure. The support device also includes a stabilizing assembly for stabilizing the support device within a vessel during the surgical procedure.
According to the present invention, the stabilizing assembly may be secured to the support assembly. The support assembly includes an assembly for receiving a surgical component. The assembly for receiving a surgical device may include a hollow assembly for receiving the surgical device therein. The hollow assembly may include a central passageway for receiving the surgical device therethrough.
The stabilizing assembly may include an expandable assembly for engaging the vessel to stabilize the support device within the vessel. The expandable assembly may include at least one expandable chamber. The at least one expandable chamber may be inflatable. The support assembly may include an assembly for inflating the at least one expansible chamber. The expansible assembly may be secured to the support assembly.
The support device may further include a manipulating assembly for manipulating a graft assembly within the vessel during the surgical procedure. The manipulating assembly may include at least one position adjusting assembly for adjusting the position of the graft support within the vessel. The at least one position adjusting assembly may extend through at least one passageway in the support device. The at least one passageway may be located on the supporting assembly. Alternatively, the at least one passageway may be located on the stabilizing assembly. Additionally, the supporting assembly may act as a fulcrum for the at least one position adjusting assembly to adjust the position of the graft assembly within the vessel. Each of the at least one position adjusting assembly may comprise a control line.
The present invention is also directed to a method of supporting a graft assembly within a vessel during a surgical procedure. The method includes the steps of positioning the graft assembly within the vessel, and supporting the graft assembly within the vessel using a support device. The step of supporting the graft assembly may include the step of expanding an expandable assembly on the support device to securely locate the graft assembly within the vessel. The method may further include the step of adjusting the position of the graft assembly within the vessel by manipulating the support device.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein by reference, and which constitute a part of this specification, illustrate certain embodiments of the invention, and together with the detailed description serve to explain the principles of the present invention.